Battletown
by trickster3696
Summary: the towns of Quahog, Stoolbend, and Langley falls have been merged in another dimension. now they are at the mercy of a reality bender with a taste for torment. will they survive or will they die for their captors amusement.
1. Chapter 1

**BattleTown**

**Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin**

**I own nothing**

It was a normal day in Quahog Rhode Island, people went about their business as usual. The Griffin family was watching TV when the house began to shake. The entire town was shaking, and the sky began to light up. People began to panic as the town seemed to expand and new buildings materialized. Soon it was over, the Griffins and their neighbors went outside and saw how things had changed.

The sky was red, black clouds dotted the sky, buildings they didn't recognize were everywhere, and in the distance, they could see a massive wall that surrounded the town. "Cleveland" a voice called out, Cleveland saw his neighbor Lester, from when he lived in Stoolbend. "What the hell is going" everyone saw Stan Smith from Langley Falls. Before anything else can be said the imperial march from Star Wars begins playing and a portal opens above the town. Out of it comes a platform; once it reaches the ground and the music ends, they see who is riding it.

He is a male teenager, with bright orange skin, yellow glowing eyes with a nuclear symbol for pupils, and blue fire for hair. He wears the suit worn by the mask and snakeskin cowboy boots. Monitors appear all over the town and a microphone appears for him to grab. "Hello everyone, I am Star Bender, reality bending master" He announces. "What's going" a fearful voice cried out from the crowd.

Star Bender smiled unnaturally wide, showing his teeth were gold, silver, and bronze. "I'm glad you asked faceless drone, you are all here because I am bored and need entertainment" he explained. "now you're probably wondering 'why us,' is it some just some random cosmic coincidence caused by a mindless and uncaring universe or is there actually a reason. Well the answer is the latter and that reason: you are all human garbage" He explained. Everyone's fear turned to outrage Star bender simply took it all in with a smug smirk.

After a minute he continued "anyway everyday there will be a scenario you will have to go through, if you lose then you lose…" he trailed off "BUT if you win, at least one of you will get a prize." This caught everyone's interest "what'll we get" someone called out. "It could be anything really" Star Bender answered "it could be a way home, a tractor trailer full of chocolate bars, or just a lamp; the possibilities are ENDLESS" he explained, yelling near the end. Everyone seemed interested in this "BUT, just a quick warning: this isn't like a video game; no respawns, no 1-ups, no do overs. If you die you stay dead."

Now everyone's interest turned to fear. Stan Smith stepped forward "you think we'll struggle and die for your entertainment" he demanded. Star bender smirked at him "what're you gonna do about it big guy" he challenged Stan. Stan pulled out his pistol and fired, hitting Star Bender square in the face. To everyone's shock Star Bender didn't budge at all, the bullet bouncing harmlessly off him "HA HA HA" he laughed mockingly "I'm INVINCIBLE, stupid mother fucker."

This display quelled any other rebellious thoughts. "Now as you've noticed there is a wall surrounding the town." He pulled a screen show walls dividing the outer landscape, on the left side was a desert and the right a forest. "in the desert and forest I've scattered portals back to your world; each has a limit of one hundred people before they permanently shut down, you can try getting to those but I've filled the wilds with some of the deadliest beasts, killers, and horrors throughout the omniverse so it is extremely unlikely you will get to them." Star Bender clapped his hands "well you know what you need to know, now get ready for tomorrow and one more thing: welcome to BATTLETOWN" he declared.

**Authors note:**

**Hello everyone this idea popped into my head when I watched a compilation of Brian Griffin being a scumbag and I thought "these characters don't suffer hardly enough" so I figured why not make a fanfiction about them suffering at the hands of a reality bender. Now a few things:**

**1) I'm not going to upload on a daily basis, because as my readers know from my update history that isn't going to happen, the days are in story. Just said that as a clarification.**

**2) I already have a few ideas but feel free to send some suggestions for whatever hell the characters should be put through.**

**3) Finally, I haven't seen The Boys, just the trailer. I don't buy into all this streaming crap.**

**Anyway, read and review, constructive criticism is fine but a flame and you're going into Battletown.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battletown**

**Chapter 2: Never Compromise**

**I own nothing**

The next day had come and Star Bender was ready to announce the first event. "Hello everyone, now you're probably wondering what I've got in store for the first day" he said, hovering over Spooner street on his platform. "just get on with it" a random man yelled. Star Bender glared at him before a bright yellow light shown down on the man from his eyes. The man's hair began falling out and he collapsed, showing signs of severe radiation poisoning.

Everyone screamed in fear "yeah you thought the nuclear eyes were for show; well they ain't, I'm like cyclops but with radiation instead of kinetic energy bitch. Now as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted. You are guilty of many things; things that would be considered evil and evil must be punished, but not many have the stomach to truly punish evil. For evil to be punished we need someone who will never compromise. Now the game is simple, I will send in someone who will search for an item I have hidden somewhere in town, if he finds on his own you lose but if you find it and bring it to him or manage to defeat him you win."

"While he is searching; he will punish you for any crime and misdeeds that you have committed, after going through your stuff for evidence and he is VERY thorough and EXTEMELY violent. Now I'll be nice and give you a hint on how to find the item, it's got a nuclear symbol on it good luck."

Everyone began scrambling into their homes and other buildings hoping to find the item before whoever Star Bender sends begins to wreak havoc. Brian was going through the Griffins' fridge when he saw a note that read 'behind you.' Brian turned and was met by the ever-shifting face of Rorschach. Brian screamed as Rorschach grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the fridge. The rest of the Griffins run in and see what is happening.

"BRIAN" Stewie cried out, running towards what was happening. Rorschach dropped Brian and turned, kicking Stewie and sending him flying out the kitchen window. A monitor appeared with Star Bender holding his arms up "IT'S GOOD" he yelled. "STEWIE" Lois cried out in horror, angered she charged Rorschach. She prepared a punch when Rorschach grabbed her arm and the back of her head, slamming her face into the kitchen table three times.

He lifted her up showing her broken nose, bruised face, and a few missing teeth. Peter and Chris were frozen in fear while Meg leaned against the wall looking indifferent. Once that was done Rorschach dropped Lois and turned back to Brian, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the fridge again. "Where is it" Rorschach growled in Brian's face "I don't know, please everyone is looking for it if you'd just be patient- "Brian stopped when he noticed something slip out from under his collar. Rorschach reached down with one hand and picked a tiny plastic bag of pot.

"You a druggie" Rorschach asked, Brian panicked then remembered the movie. "No, please I have cancer" hoping the masked vigilante would let him off like Moloch. Star Bender's monitor appeared next to Rorschach "yeah no, that's a lie" he said. "Seriously Brian lying about having cancer, is there anything you won't stoop to" he asked. "Get this Rorschach; this guy pretended to beat up muggers to get in a blind girl's pants, he dated an older woman then cheated on her with a young woman and said it was some learning experience, he pretended he wanted to be a part of his son's life just so he could get a writing job for the kid's show, he let a woman abuse toddlers just so he could bang her and only turned her in when he found out she had a husband."

Rorschach's grip on Brian collar got tighter "oh you know how you respected the Comedian because he served his country, well he banged a navy seal's wife." Rorschach started growling "oh-oh-oh here's the cherry on top he once got a hernia from a 'heroic act' well here's what his 'heroic act' really was." The monitor showed Brian walking near a coastline when an out of control car barreled passed him and crashed into the water. He ran down and gripped the car but then let it go into the water when the woman inside said she needed to unstrap her baby. "RRRAAARRGGGHH" Rorschach roared, now punching into Brian with the ferocity of an enraged animal.

Star Bender egged on Rorschach even more "oh he also gave a high schooler and a BABY herpes, I mean sure it's not as bad as the media makes it out to be but it's still a pretty shitty thing to do, especially to a baby." Rorschach stopped punching and slammed the fridge door on Brian's head a few times then stomped on him. "YOU SCUM, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM" Rorschach roared, going back to punching. After a few more punches Star Bender intervened, restraining Rorschach with his powers. "Oh no you keep going you'll kill him, and death is too merciful, I got a better idea" he beamed the idea into Rorschach's mind.

Rorschach tossed Brian onto the kitchen table, took out a large spoon from a drawer, turned on the oven and put the top part of the spoon in the fire, then got out three knives. Brian groaned; his vision unfocused as he saw a blob stand over him. Everything quickly came into focus when he felt a sharp pain in his hand then the other. He saw both of his hands were pinned to the table with knives impaled through them. He saw Rorschach holding the third knife looming over him "w-what are you doing" Brian asked fearfully.

Star Bender chimed in "well Brian you seem to think more with your balls than your brain, and there's only one treatment for dogs like that" he said. Brian gasped, realizing what was going to happen "no, please I'll be a good dog" Brian pleaded but they fell on deaf ears. Meanwhile outside Stewie began to stir awake after being knocked unconscious by Rorschach's kick. Everything sounded far away, including Brian's screams then he could hear the sounds of searing flesh and even louder screams. Then all he could hear was weeping before losing consciousness again.

Back inside Brian simply cried while Peter and Chris looked on in horror and meg still looked uncaring. Rorschach turned to them causing Chris and Peter to scream but no reaction from Meg. Rorschach stalked towards peter, getting right in his face "where is it" he growled. "I DON'T KNOW" peter cried, wetting himself in sheer terror. Rorschach grabbed peter by his chin balls and dragged him to one of the kitchen chairs, forcing him to sit and tying his hands behind the back of it.

Rorschach reached into his trench coat and pulled out… a sack full of nickels. Star Bender tuned in "oh doesn't that bring back memories Peter" he taunted. Peter began crying "please don't" he begged, but like Brian Rorschach ignored his pleas for mercy. He spun the sack and slammed it into Peter's groin. Peter screamed then Rorschach did it again, then again, and again.

After a dozen hits Peter passed out from the pain "eh that idiot probably didn't know anything anyway" Star Bender said. Rorschach turned to Chris who tried to run out the back door, but Rorschach was much quicker and tackled him to the floor. "Please I don't know where it is" Chris cried. "Hey Rorschach, this kid loves to get himself off, which means his hands are very important to him and I know the best torture device" Star Bender said. Rorschach stood up and started dragging Chris away "Meg help" Chris called out as they passed her but she didn't respond, when they were out of sight a small smile formed on her face and she pulled out a red pen with a nuclear symbol on it.

Rorschach dragged Chris to his room. He let go off Chris and walked over to his computer and lifted the tower. Rorschach sat on Chris' back "where… is… it" he snarled. "I swear I don't know" Chris cried. Rorschach slammed the tower onto Chris' right hand; followed by two more slams, all of them accompanied by Chris' screams.

"WHERE IS IT" Rorschach roared "I DON'T KNOW" Chris screamed. Rorschach slams the tower into Chris' other hand three times then onto his head, knocking him out. Tossing the wrecked tower aside he went back downstairs and saw Meg holding out his objective. "Had it the whole time, let me torture family" he said. Meg tosses him the pen "took a lot of shit over the years, decided I wasn't gonna take it anymore" she replied casually.

They exited the house and Star Bender appeared to congratulate Meg "well done Meg, you found the pen but let me get my entertainment. You definitely earned this" he said. He holds out his hand and a revolver appeared above it; it looks like a standard revolver except it has blue glowing runes on it. He hands Meg the gun "this gun is called Loyalty, it only works for its owner, it comes to you, and fires magical energy blasts. To reload it just open the cylinder and it will refill with magic energy."

With that done Rorschach vanished and Meg walked off, she was done with her family and was going to strike out on her own.

**AN: hey everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah if you let Rorschach loose in Quahog he'd probably kill most of the population. Read, review, constructive criticism is fine but a flame and you'll get a visit from Rorschach.**


End file.
